


Dogs Know Best

by sunsetsearcher



Series: Lawlu Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bepo is law's wingman, samoyed bepo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Luffy runs a dog walking business: the best job ever! He got to exercise and play with dogs for a living!  How cool was that?! He just never expected for his running shoes to lead him to possibly the hottest man he ever met, with the world's cutest dog?Luffy was sold by the time Law said 'Hello'.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870132
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	Dogs Know Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/gifts).



Luffy loved dogs. Dogs became man's best friend for a reason and he spent his entire childhood envious of houses with the canines. Dadan's allergies forbid them from owning a dog and then the first apartment he moved into didn't allow dogs. But that didn't stop Luffy from finding a way to love on all the furry friends in the neighborhood. When he turned 15, he started walking dogs as a way to get extra cash. He ran around his whole town with one or two dogs and wore their combined energy out. Luffy remembered being surprised with how much money people spend on their dogs, giving him money for something he loved doing. 

He got paid to run around with and love on dogs. **AWESOME!**

Many dogs lived in this area. From the little pugs with their funny faces to the giant Chow-Chow down the street. Luffy learned how much each breed could walk and loved to play at the park. Many of his clients said their dogs appeared tuckered out after his runs and thanked him for dedication. Luffy really didn't understand but felt happy to help. His favored the big dogs that he could run around the whole city with. Huskies rarely ever tired through the longest runs. Goldens seemed to be happiness personified. But the Samoyed named Bepo might just turn out to be his new favorite. Though it may also have something to do with Bepo's owner.

Now 20, Luffy owned his own dog running business that serviced his city. Thankfully, Nami helped him file the paperwork or whatever. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle a 9 -5 desk job. Word of mouth about Luffy's service must be pretty positive so he kept up a steady employment even during the winter season. Snow wouldn't stop Luffy! So when he received a new phone call about a Samoyed named Bepo that needed to be ran at least three times a week, Luffy didn't think twice. He never met a Samoyed before but he knew Bepo would be extra fluffy and white!

Luffy took down the address and put the first meeting on his calendar. 

* * *

A week later, Luffy followed his phone's GPS into a fancy gated community with giant rich houses. Everything looked more expensive than Luffy could ever afford in one lifetime. But nothing, _**NOTHING**_ , compared to the majesty named Trafalgar D. Water Law. Luffy jogged up to the front door where he met the man that called his number. Law worked in the medical field if the doctor's scrubs told him anything. Long hours most likely with Law needing a dog walker.

_But still the tattoos!_

**_And that voice!_ **

**_ Those golden eyes! _ **

Luffy admitted to himself that he felt more than a little smitten standing in the doorway. How he managed to get through all the boring paperwork stuff without making a fool of himself would remain a mystery. He spoke with Law about the normal process during the winter months and how the payment system worked. Law asked a few questions about scheduling due to his messy work schedule; he offered to pay extra if Luffy might need to dog sit should a medical emergency delay him. Luffy, ~~breaking his normal rules~~ , gave Law his personal number so they could text if anything came up or for an emergency. Then Luffy got to meet Bepo to see if the dog liked him and to test how well behaved Bepo acted.

Luffy heard the familiar clack of nails against the floor before his vision turned fluffy white. Law trained Bepo to be a well behaved dog so the dog did not jump but the canine let out several happy greeting yips and gave powerful puppy dog eyes to be pet. 

Weak to such eyes, Luffy happily pet Bepo. 

The canine didn't mind when Luffy clipped the leash onto his collar nor when Luffy took him for a first run around the familiar neighborhood several times. Bepo kept up to Luffy's pace and never tugged on the leash too much if something exciting happened. Luffy thanked everything that the red leash and black collar stood out against the white snow or he might lose Bepo! The dog seemed very happy to run and play in the snow with Luffy. The human panted and laughed at his companion after about an hour and a half of play.

"You are really energetic! But we need to return to see your Dad now. I'll come back in two days." Luffy promised Bepo as they made their way back to Law's house. 

Law welcomed them back into the house and dried Bepo off in the mudroom. "Was he good for you?" The doctor asked curiously, glancing up from his kneeling position as he wiped his dog clean so not to track anything into the house.  
  
Luffy nodded. His red cheeks having nothing to do with the cold weather outside. "Bepo listens really well. You did a great job raising him. I don't think he is going to be any trouble for me to fit in." 

After a bit more smalltalk, Luffy left to jog back to his car. Sanji made steak and Luffy _refused_ to be even a second late.

* * *

Soon Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays became his favorite days of the week. Law made Luffy laugh with his grumbling, even if he didn't always understand 100% of what the man said. Their conversations when Luffy picked up and dropped off Bepo got longer as the days got warmer. Luffy stripped off layers once spring finally arrived with a sigh of relief. Luffy eventually noticed that Bepo didn't like when people in the park yelled in anger. The canine always stayed close to Luffy during those times but otherwise behaved like a normal dog that loved to play fetch with Luffy.

Law sometimes didn't appreciate that Bepo might come back muddy after a rainy day but the doctor always paid and tipped Luffy well for his work. Law began to offer Luffy a drink when Luffy arrived at his door all sweaty and tired. Luffy lived, **lived** for those times.

And just like that, Luffy found himself bewitched by this...this... Doctor Heartstealer! It felt completely unfair how easily Law captivated him. Just last week Law opened the door shirtless and Luffy panted at the marvelous sight. The tattoo count grew as well. Luffy probably stared too long but couldn't find it him himself to be ashamed. 

The infuriating crush started to take over Luffy's life and he complained to his friends about it. All his friends, perhaps rightfully so, appeared stunned that Luffy found himself attracted to such a man. They laughed at Luffy's nickname 'Torao' but liked to call him Doctor Heartstealer in conversation. Luffy day dreamed more often. Luffy ran around town with Bepo at his side while Law ran around in Luffy's mind.

* * *

Summer arrived and let everyone know it with a whole week of oppressively hot days. Luffy's already sun kissed skin darkened under the sun's rays. Today seemed to be the worst though. Luffy's skin dripped down his body and Bepo in his thick fur didn't want to leave the shade. "You're a smart dog, aren't you, Bepo?" Bepo wagged his tail harder but didn't move more than that. Luffy laughed, giving them both some water from his backpack. He remembered what his grandpa used to say about days like this. ' _Luffy, neither man nor beast is suited to work today._ '

Chuckling at the memory, Luffy packed up their things and encouraged Bepo to jog back home. They returned to the gated community. Some of Law's neighbors waved to him in greeting as he passed by. Up ahead, Luffy saw Law taking out several bags of trash to his garbage container. The running duo moved to meet Law as he finished. 

"Luffy-ya, just in time." Law outstretched his hand to take Bepo's leash from the dog walker. "Would you be interested in some lunch? My sister held her birthday party here so I have tons of food that I'm trying to get rid of. You can swim in the pool if you like. I know that it's incredibly hot out there." The doctor offered as they walked back up to the large house.

Luffy's brain made the connection between the trash and the party. "Oh, that sounds great! Thanks!" Luffy said happily, following Law into his home. Extra chairs littered the home for the big crowd that must have come for the party. Law led Luffy toward the patio and the glorious looking pool. Like Law airlifted a giant deep stony pond from some wild forest river. Luffy's jaw dropped at the incredible design. "Oh wow, Torao! This looks amazing!"

Bepo practically leaped in and Luffy wanted to join in after a day of running in this heat. Spotting an empty chair to place his stuff, the younger man removed his shoes and socks, stripped off his shirt, and made sure nothing rested in his pant pockets before jumping into the deep end of the pool himself. Oh the cool water felt wonderful against his heated skin. Luffy laughed under the water, opening his eyes to see that the nature pool went deeper than he first assumed.

_Awesome!_

Luffy surfaced to gulp down some fresh air, his smile stretched across his face extra wide. 

Distracted by his delight, Luffy got a reminder that Bepo didn't just disappear. "Bepo!" Luffy yelped as he dipped under the water's surface at the feeling of the paws on his bare back before slipping away while Bepo doggie paddled after him. Luffy laughing. It felt like playing a game of chase through the water. The dog licked Luffy's cheeks when he could reach. "You must swim a lot with your thick fur." Luffy paused in his playing to notice that Law seemingly vanished. 

Where did Law go?

Luffy bit his lip before the obvious answer came to him. Law invited him to lunch. Clearly Law went back to the kitchen to prepare a meal for them. Luffy hid a smile into Bepo's fur. "If only I could ask you if he's as stupidly smitten as I am." The dog perked up at being spoken to and started another round of chase. 

Eventually the doctor arrived with a few plates of food for all three of them and changed into his own black swim trunks, showing off all those incredible tribal tattoos. And suddenly, two salivating animals floated in the pool with their tongues out. Luffy scrambled out of the pool and shook himself in tandem with Bepo before walking over to the table that Law went to. "Thank you so much, Torao!" He exclaimed happily, watching Bepo lean against Law's until the older man put down a bowl with dog food on it.

"You're welcome. Bepo loves you and it is a hot day out. Poor thing." Law pet the wet fur with his free hand as he started to scoop up some potato salad with his dominate hand. A bit of silence reigned as always when a meal started before Law finally broke it. "So, how is everything with you? I remember you said your brother was getting married soon, right? "

"Yeah, Sabo's known her forever. I like her. He proposed last year and they finally set the date earlier this year. It's next month." Luffy happily explained before his brain started to nag at him. Something about what he just said. 

Sabo finally selected the date. 

_The date._

**HOLY FUCK, THIS WAS A DATE!**

Trafalgar Law asked him out on a _**date.**_

Luffy almost dropped his fork in surprise. He mentally cursed how oblivious he could be at times. Not that he would have said no but fuck! He needed to take a few deep breaths. Once accomplished, Luffy steeled himself. He learned what other's meant by butterflies in their stomach. Because every time Law remembered something about him or even just smiled at him, Luffy felt himself float a little more off the seat.

The two chatted for about an hour in between the delicious meal. Law brought out more food when the plates emptied and never seemed insulted by how Luffy ate. A blessing to Luffy's slight nerves. They eventually both took to playing at the pool's edge, sitting flush together as they tossed Bepo's floating toy for the canine to retrieve. Luffy laughed as they eventually got into the pool themselves to cool down and the pink on Luffy's cheeks hopefully disguised itself as sunburn.  
  
This just lunch felt more and more like a date as they spent more time together until Luffy's practically dead phone alerted him that he needed to leave. Law didn't appear happy either by that look on his face but the expression soon faded away. Bepo whined at his owner as he followed Law and Luffy to the front door. Bepo didn't want Luffy to go either. Luffy really did want to stay. "Sorry Bepo, I'll be back soon." He promised to the dog before being startled when Law leaned in to place a kiss on Luffy's lips.

"Bepo gets to kiss you all the time. It is my turn." Law stated with a smirk that made Luffy's heart skip a beat. Or two. "I had a wonderful date. I'll text you later." Law said with utter confidence that with his advance but Luffy always preferred boldness in his dates.  
  
"I'll be waiting, Torao." Luffy promised with a large smile before walking away. The entire drive home, he grinned in the stupidest way possible. His mind returned to the short kiss again and again. In fact when he got home, he raced around him home to charge his now dead phone. The anticipation nearly killed him.  
  
 **1%**  
  
 **2%**

Why couldn't this thing charge faster? What if Law already texted and got annoyed that Luffy took so long to respond?!  
  
 **3%**  
  
 **4%**  
  
When it finally got to 5% battery, Luffy quickly turned on the phone and held his breath. A text message notification never sounded so much like a gift; his phone showed a single new text message from a Dr. Heartstealer.  
  
" _Are you free next Sunday? I'll take you to the beach and to dinner_."  
  
Luffy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This went from 1.1k words to over 2.3 k words. I'M FINALLY FREEE!!!!!!! FREEEEE!!!


End file.
